Lavatory carriers are used to support lavatories, such as sinks, that are not directly attached to a floor or a wall. One type of carrier includes vertical, floor-mounted uprights and horizontal arms that support the lavatory in a cantilevered manner. The vertical, floor-mounted uprights are concealed within a wall, while the arms extend horizontally from the uprights, through the wall, and are concealed within the lavatory. Some lavatory carriers allow the vertical position of the arms along the uprights to be adjusted during installation. In addition, the arms can include one or more leveling screws for leveling the lavatory.
What is still desired is a new and improved lavatory carrier. Among other advantages and benefits, the new and improved lavatory carrier will preferably allow fixed positions of separate parts of the carrier to be easily adjusted during installation of the carrier and attachment of the lavatory. For example, allowing arms of the carrier to be easily adjusted in both horizontal and vertical directions during installation is desirable. The easily adjustable parts can simplify installment of the carrier and reduce labor costs, among other benefits.